


An Advicers change of heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Nigel & Varian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Regret, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Nigel has come down with an terrible cold hiding it from everyone expect Varian, who is surprisingly sympathetic.An bond from illness starts to change Nigel's perspective on the Alchemist.When Varian finds himself with Moon Powers, and part of Zhan Tiri's plot.Nigel suprises everyone including himself when he fights tooth and nail to protect the Alchemist.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Nigel & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Nigel & Varian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	An Advicers change of heart

A/N I know tons of people hate Nigel,and you hardly EVER see any Nigel & Varian comfort/bonding moments.

Fluff/angst/comfort  
___________________________________________________  
Nigel pulled out an handkerchief from his pocket rubbing at his reddening nose, which looked even redder against his pale skin. An soft sniffle escaping his mouth, his gaze landing around him looking for any guards.

Or the King and Queen.

He had bags under his eyes exhaustion on the Advicers features, before pocketing the cloth ignoring the aches and pains as he 

He had been getting the onset of an cold an few days ago, trying his best to hide it. Although he knew he couldn't hide it forever, even he would admit to that.

He could feel the change in temperature as he walked the halls, an shudder ripping down the male's frame. Hands clenching at his sides.

He was so distracted that he didn't see where he was going. Until he slammed into someone who feel to the ground with an oof!.

Nigel stiffened at the recognizable tone gaze landing down at the Teenager, the Alchemist.

Varian.

The two just gazed at one another for an moment before Varian stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over them. His gaze landing on his feet, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that". Varian stuttered nervously Ruddiger jumping onto his shoulder, glaring at the advicer. "I should've watched where I was going".

"Yes well". Nigel sniffled an few more times then normal, Varian realized "I could've watched where I was going as well".

Before Varian could say an word Nigel's features went weak, hands fumbling for his cloth burying his large nose into the cloth.

"Nnxt!".

Varian winced at the painful stifled sneeze eyes drawing in concern suddenly noticing that the advicer might not be well. 

"Bless you".

Nigel blinked wearily gaze landing on the Teenager's concerned gaze, he blew his nose once more before pocketing the cloth. 

He would need to get more later.

"I should get going, the King and Queen might need my assistance. Try to not blow anything up?". He gave the Teenager an critical eye before striding past him.

He was just at the end of the hall when the memory of himself talking to Rapunzel, and Varian being dragged away into the blizzard popped in his head. 

Nigel scrubbed an hand over his face shoulders slouching.

"Varian!".

The Alchemist spun around quickly surprise crossing his features, it was then Nigel realized this was the first time he used the young mans name. Ignoring the unwanted emotion of guilt the Advicer cleared his throat.

"Thank you".

Varian's lips twitched slightly an spark of happiness one could even see at the end of the hallway.

"Feel better sir".

With that Varian walked the other way leaving Nigel standing there lips twitching ever so slightly, breaking into an coughing fit.

He headed to do his Advicer duties, the encounter with the Alchemist fresh in his mind.


End file.
